


The Art of Writing a Summary

by ShootingStarsAtNight



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Asano being cute, Asano has friends, Crack, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, Gakuho is overprotective, Karma being cute, M/M, Summary writing, everyone decided to go to the same highschool, everyone from E class really, hmm.., im sorry, karma and asano are in the same class, lol, passive flirty Karma, some A class folks, story within story, they're in higschool, this is not fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStarsAtNight/pseuds/ShootingStarsAtNight
Summary: Asano is good at many things, but summaries are where he thinks he shines the most.Precise, little scribbles on paper that are to the point have always been his thing, but there is an exception to every rule, as their is a delinquent in every school, and the culprit will forever be the boy with red hair and golden eyes who he can't seem understand.All the while dealing with an overprotective father who is more troublesome than Gakushuu wants to admit.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Sakakibara Ren
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

So, hello  
I've finally given into my urge to write some karmashuu after reading a truck load of fanfics. 

So, it's gonna be like, stories within a whole story. Basically.

I have not planned this, like at all. So it's spontaneous. 

Random fact, I suck at summaries. But I will pretend to be smart for the sake of this fanfic.  
This was gonna be a oneshot, but I felt that I should create chapters. Can't guarantee that I'll finish it, but I'll try my best. 

Oh, and if you have plot arc ideas, feel free to say so in the comments :>  
Something related to writing XD

No seriously. Give me ideas, im dry and I wanna write something.  
Yall are creative folk. I shall try to please yall.


	2. The Art Of Summary Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, Asano isn't one to complain about anything work related. His eyes may twitch when the to-do list gets a tad lengthy, and roll his eyes when a teacher gives more homework than necessary, but never has he ever grumbled.
> 
> That is, until now at least.

Now, Asano isn't one to complain about anything work related. His eyes may twitch when the to-do list gets a tad lengthy, and roll his eyes when a teacher gives more homework than necessary, but never has he grumbled.

Asano sits at the front of the class, hands on his desk as he writes what the teacher assigns to them with his usual attentiveness. Even if he's learned this in his passed time, it does not mean that he should slack. The class mumbles, displeasure clear in their tones despite it being mere whispers, but Asano pays no mind. It's not that bad, is what he thinks. It's less than what should be given, he even goes to wonder internally. The words wash over him like breeze.

That is, until now at least. That is, until blasphemy is uttered out of the lips of this adult.

"Write a summary about the person who sits next to you, and this is due a week from now. This exercise is to further enhance how you analyze characters in the book we're currently looking at. You might hate the extra work, but it'll do you good."

The previous calm he felt in his bones is nearly yanked out of him like a band-aid off of a healing wound. The nonsense that pours out of his literature teacher's mouth makes him want to do everything that he's taken pride in not doing. That is groaning like a bafoon, and protesting like he's five.

This was not happening. If he had any belief in superstitions, he'd think that if he closed his eyes long enough, he'd be in another place.

One might think, "What's so wrong with writing a summary about a person?"

Nothing. Nothing at all.

Not if they're a simple student, who causes him little to no trouble. Not if they don't put wasabi in his food. Not if they don't swap his coffee for strawberry milk. Not if they're not Karma Akabane.


	3. Use Your Own Words (part 1)

Asano Gakushuu seethes internally at the mere thought of the trouble at his door this day, but alas, he hasn't evaporated at just yet. 

Where there is a problem, there is always a solution and if there isn't a solution, there will still be one because Asano will make one.

"Sensei, Karma is absent from class." he says with faked disapproval, but he couldn't be more happy with the fact. Maybe, just maybe Sensei will let him work with the person in the next row. 

"Oh, good thing you brought it up. I wanted you to give him today's work. He's the one your working with, correct? I'm sure you'll have a good influence on him." She states, but there's an unspoken fear for Karma in her eyes. No one can tame him after all. Asano will never admit that he hasn't made any difference in Karma's behaviour either. If anything, he'd want to jump out the window too.

So, he just made more trouble for himself, wonderful. She hands him some print-outs and gives him a few extra messages to pass on to Karma.

Asano Gakushuu seethes internally at the mere thought of the trouble at his door this day, and it seems that he has to step right into it. He smiles, gripping unto his pencil like it sinned against him. "Not a problem, sensei. I will make sure he gets it." Once he doesn't commit bloody murder before then.

The teacher, in her good nature, smiles back, perhaps happy she doesn't have to speak with the demon herself.

The bell for school's end rings in his ears just in time to pack his things, and never has he hated it so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna hear something funny? I posted this part by mistake, but idk how to take it down. So this will just be part 1 of this chapter. It's supposed to be longer. ToT  
> The chapters will get longer, I promise. T^T


	4. Use Your Own Words (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not his fault that the act comes on by mere habit alone, and it's also not his fault Karma is too lazy to open to a bloody door.

Six minutes is all it takes to get to Karma Akabane's house, and not even quick walking. Gakushuu raises his head up and huffs at the name "Akabane" written in block letters on the mail box not to far from him. It's all in black, just like Gakushuu's mood in this very moment. If he wanted to, he could turn around right now and walk around the entire neighborhood one more time, but he is no fool. He won't give the little demon that satisfaction, even if he's nowhere near here to feast his eyes upon Gakushuu's predicament and dare he say... indecisiveness. Or at least he hopes. He really hopes.

Nevertheless, he readies himself to press the doorbell, cautious and slow. If anyone were around they'd be painfully frustrated with his movements, but alas, it is only him. Only him standing in front of hell's gate. Perhaps this is what he gets for the very murder he plotted in his head.

But instead finds time to examine the perfectly ordinary door, watching the swirls, in what he believes to be oak, move in random directions towards the doorbell, and wonders if this is why he was so scared of Jack-in-the-boxes (not that anyone would hear of this) when he was four. Who knew what he'd find beyond these doors. Perhaps hell fire itself, and the Virtuosos's heads (excluding himself) stuck on pikes, human-kabobs roasting in the heavy heat. Maybe a cackling boy with red hair shoving wasabi up their nostrils-

Where is Gakushuu even getting these images from?

Part of him hoped that whatever god existed would have mercy upon him, and let him get lost in the wide expanse of houses in the area, but curse his good sense of direction. He even avoided asking his teacher for Karma's address just so that he could stall, but found himself right in front of the doom itself.

He breathes in, then out, pressing the doorbell with overwhelming anticipation and terror, or is that disgust? He isn't sure, and he waits. 

Silence.

He waits some more.

Nothing happens.

He presses the doorbell again, but there is still nothing. 

What on earth?

Gakushuu did not waste his time to walk up to an empty house. He plotted too much murder for this.

He calms himself down, and ends up knocking this time, but not a sound comes back and he feels the irritation flare up inside him like the hell fire he thought about earlier. 

Burning hot, and deadly.

"Karma Akabane, open this door now or I'll break it down myself!" He punches the wood.

And that, was perhaps a bit too deadly. He blinks at his own hand. What did he just do? 

The confusion goes as it comes, because he hears a loud swear and shuffling about until there's footsteps nearing the door. Before he knows it the door flies open and Karma Akabane is leaning on the door frame. He yawns. Gakushuu blinks. 

"Well well, look who it is at my door today. Is the world ending?" Karma drawls out, and in the exact way Gakushuu hates. Why did he come here again?

Yes, the world is going to end! Gakushuu shouts, but only in his head-

"Sensei asked me to bring this for you." Gakushuu says in his automatic princely charm. His smile practically sparkles, but his eye twitches when Karma snorts at his expense.

"Cut that crap Ace-kun. We both know whatever that was just now doesn't work on me. Not to mention the condition of my door now because of that punch you threw. Becoming violent, I see? What if my parents were home?~"

Karma grins, but it turns into a smirk when Gakushuu throws a glare at him, face a bit pink. It's not his fault that the act comes on by mere habit alone, and it's also not his fault Karma is too lazy to open to a bloody door.

"Just take your work, Akabane, and if your parents were home, they'd open the door unlike their delinquent son. Anyway, let's make this quick. I have important things to attend to." He holds the pages out to Karma to take, but he raises an eyebrow in question when Karma does not do as he says.

"Do your hands not work?" Gakushuu finds himself saying, even when the initial irritation is gone. Karma seems to contemplate something for a moment, a moment too short for Gakushuu to be sure.

"Why not come in to have some tea, Mr. Prince charming. And I'll have you know my hands can do many things." 

Gakushuu doesn't know what to make of that last comment, but apparently his face does, simmering from a new kind of heat. Embarrassment washes over hm. "Please tell me that comment did not mean what it sounded like." He ends up mumbling, and sighs. He should be away from this house already. Karma tries to stop the laugh that falls from his lips, but fails miserably, and if that isn't enough proof, the daggers Gakushuu throws with his amethyst eyes says it all. 

"I don't know, Ace Kun. I was talking about how well I handle knives. What did you think I meant?"

Gakushuu pauses.

Asano Gakushuu, the perfect student, fell right into the trap like clueless prey at the mouth of a Lion. More like a deer in headlights.

"Forget you heard anything." He looks away.

Please forget it all. Stomp it under those expensive shoes of yours. Let the memory of this moment die. His brain quips, but he shuts it up before his dignity crumbles away even further.

Karma opens his door wider and looks at Gakushuu with a widened smirk. "Are you coming in? Or are you too scared?"

Scared? Asano Gakushuu? Not a chance.

"Step aside, I'm coming in." He pushes his way through the door and braces himself to witness Satan's leer in the flesh, and to have to make extra coffee when he gets home to finish the assingments he's supposed to be doing _now_. He opens his eyes, realizing he'd closed them. (He probably looked ridiculous.)

But alas, it is... normal.

So mundane that it's scary. He secretly marvels at the normality of the house's atmosphere.

He doesn't show it, but instead turns around to look at Karma. "Now where's that tea you talked about?"

Karma moves in front of him, pointing to where Gakushuu assumes is a kitchen. "Right this way, Prince." Karma teases.

Gakushuu follows him, but rolls his eyes. "Don't call me that, and take your homework before I burn it."

"So violent.~" and at _least_ he complies this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing this-


	5. Make notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So I have to write a summary about you? That'll be easy." Karma's says with a smirk. He moves over to finally pour some tea for himself.
> 
> What's that supposed to mean?
> 
> (This chapter is really heavy on dialogue)

"So what is this homework about?" Karma shouts from where he is at the sink drying a tea cup. His voice echoes, and it's only then Gakushuu notices how high the ceilings are. 

"Summary writing. Read the notes to find out the rest, Akabane." Gakushuu says. He inspects the place a little while he waits.

The kitchen space is phenomenal, a dream to anyone who loves cooking in open areas. It's much like his own home, minus the brightness. The kitchen cabinets here explode with flower designs in warm colors, fitting well with the plain white it's printed on, but his home's a mere repeat of black, white and grey. Dull, and lacking any real personality, spotless. It rivals an unused hotel suite with ease, waiting for a soul to fill up its depths with, something. Anything.

Even so, the ever so clear monotony is cozy, like rainy days when Gakushuu has nothing to do. An occurrence that's rare for anyone with the Asano name. So perhaps, it fits him and his father well, pieces of themselves floating around in static.

He twists around in his stool, and leans his hands on the marble counter to face Karma who brings the tea cups and a kettle over, facial expressing sporting a frown.

"What kind of half lack luster explanation is that?" Karma groans and rests his head on the table, finding the stool next to him. Gakushuu ignores the childish attempt at persuasion Karma tries to use on him in favor of the tea that sits right before his eyes. He wonders, only for a brief moment, what kind of tea Karma likes.

"What was the purpose of me bringing your homework if your going to ask me about it anyway? Wouldn't me coming here be useless?" He looks at Karma with clear judgement in his eyes, but relaxes a bit when he realizes the flavor of the liquid. Lemon and ginger.

Karma seems to consider his words, albeit with an air of exaggeration, before flipping through the notes like some child tinkering with a car engine. At least there's been progress.

"So I have to write a summary about you? That'll be easy." Karma's says with a smirk. He moves over to finally pour some tea for himself.

What's that supposed to mean?

Gakushuu raises an eyebrow, feeling a wee bit offended. "Are you saying that I'm an open book?"

Karma snorts. "Heh, no way," he shifts a bit on his stool, "there just isn't much to say. I don't know you."

_"I don't know you."_

These words bother Gakushuu more than he's willing too acknowledge.

He rolls his eyes instead. "What are you going to write then?"

Karma smirks once again. "Asano blah blah blah likes to study. Blah blah the principal's son. Oh! And he has a stick up his ass 24/7."

Gakushuu almost chokes on the tea. "I do not have a stick up my ass!"

Unless you make it 25/8, but he won't say that aloud.

"What would you write about me, Ace kun? That I'm handsome? No need to flatter me.~" Karma has the audacity to ignore him, grinning like the little imp he is.

Gakushuu huffs. "For starters, you are a delinquent. A deplorable individual. I'd say your brain is wasted on that body of yours, but you use it well enough, if you can challenge me."

"So you admit that I give you a run for your money?" Karma says, and he also takes a sip of tea.

"That was already established when I called you my rival." 

"Are you confessing your love?"

Gakushuu scoffs. "What madness are you sprouting now?"

Karma laughs, and it feels a bit different from usual. Warm. It's gone as it comes, and Gakushuu blames it on being in the enemy's domain. "You leave yourself open to be taunted, your highness."

"Don't start with me."

They bicker a little more, and the is evening already fading.  
Gakushuu was much more entertained than he anticipated. 

***

"Your late." says Asano Gakuhou, arms folded while looking up the stair way.

Gakushuu freezes on the way up, so close to getting away, but of course, he never does. He calms his expression, and turns around, clutching his bad strap. Gakushuu moves with a confidence that’s already crumbling.

"I apologize, father. Sensei requested that I run some errands." His voice does not waver under his father's piercing gaze. 

He can’t have him ever find out that he was at Karma’s doing absolutely nothing, and if he makes any wrong move, his father will _know _.__

One way, or another.

Gakuhou hums, but says nothing at all, only walking away with eyes that rival glass shards on sensitive skin.

The silence does more harm than the barbs Gakuhou could ever throw, and Gakushuu shuffles up the stares after that quiet “excuse me” he musters.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda got all philosophical somewhere there...
> 
> Hope it wasn't all that bad. I just like metaphors and cryptic stuff for some reason.


	6. The Main Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu purses his lips, looking Ren up and down with squinting eyes and enjoying how Ren shrinks under the sudden intense glare. Should he be just offended that Ren said his smile was terrifying? Did he smile so rarely? He thinks not. And another thing.
> 
> "You stalked me?" Gakushuu asks, folding his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing's a lil different, hopefully better tho. :)  
> Dw I didn;t forget you guys.

Morning comes with a vigor so great that Gakushuu's awake the moment he closes his eyes.

His grey curtains hang over the large windows, leaving his room dull and the air cool. He stretches out on his bed, reaching to find his phone he threw somewhere in the sheets in the dead of night, and winces when it lights up.

His alarm is due in 20 minutes, yet he's wide awake. 

Gakushuu slides off the bed, and spreads the curtains apart, watching the room take on a gentle yellow warmth. He soaks in the view of house tops clustered like stars on the streets and the smell of dew that wafts into his window.

He has time to spare, so he takes to sitting at his study desk with a new notebook that he labels "Summary book" and all is right with the world.

_Except it's not._

The ink is almost dry, leaving an unsightly light, almost invisible, wash of blue in it's wake.

Gakushuu bristles. Dry pens in new books are bad luck.

***

“So, did you and Akabane kill each other?" 

Ren asks as he pours over a book in his hand. He squints at the words on discolored, buckling paper, eyes never leaving them long enough to witness the curious gave he receives.

If Gakushuu didn’t know any better, he’d think Ren was actually reading the old piece of literature. Except that Gakushuu knows better than better, and for the past few minutes they've been held up in the library, Ren’s been on the same page, fidgety and more quiet than he’d normally settle for. More quiet than Gakushuu is used to seeing. It's unsettling. 

He flips the page of his own book, pages a lily white and glossy under the florescent lights. Cook books are surprisingly interesting.

He shrugs.

“No, we didn’t.” Now why can't he find the recipe on muffins that Seo recommended? He wanted to do a bit of baking. Make the house less boring.

Ren asks another question, slowly this time. "Did ...anything interesting happen?"

"No?" 

The library shuffles with silent students, all here after the lunch time rush.

“Was it fun?”

Gakushuu raises a brow. Where on earth are these questions coming from?

“I went to drop him homework. What do you think?”

He doesn’t mean for his tone to come so snappy, but the way Ren now eyes him with a hand holding his face, gaze relaxed yet calculating, and tapping a shoe on the tile, the librarian is sure to have him skewed. 

But that last part is irrelevant.

What's relevant is that Ren conjured up a monstrosity in his head, much to Gakushuu’s absolute horror. He can feel it in his bones. He can see it in Ren's eyes.

“What in heaven’s name are you thinking?” Gakushuu whispers. He rests a pale hand on the wooden table.

He doesn’t like where this is going.

Ren exhales deeply through his nostrils. “I’ll just come out with it.”

Alas, he closes the book he’s never been reading in the first place. 

"Out... with what?" Gakushuu asks, soft and cautious.

Does he really want to know?

"I saw you leave Karma's house with this smile on your face."

What?

"It was terrifying."

Ren looks dead serious. So serious that it would've made Gakushuu amused in any other situation. This is not one of those situations, however.

Gakushuu purses his lips, looking Ren up and down with squinting eyes and enjoying how Ren shrinks under the sudden intense glare. Should he be offended that Ren said his smile was terrifying? Did he smile so rarely? He thinks not. And another thing.

"You stalked me?" Gakushuu asks, folding his arms.

Ren, who's already been making himself scarce in his chair, becomes even smaller. 

"Don't look at me like I just vandalized your property. I didn't stalk you."

"Then what?"

He can't see how Ren could just happen tp be passing by. That's too convenient.

"I just happened to be passing by." Ren says, sheepish.

He can't possibly be serious.

"You've made better excuses than that." 

"I swear it's the truth." 

He sounds genuine enough, except that sweat is beading on his forehead in perfectly functional air conditioning. Interesting.

"Fine. Explain to me why you're so curious."

So he left Karma's house with a smile on his face. What of it?

"Have you not heard the rumours?"

Nothing of the sort has reached his ears.

"Rumours?"

"That you and Akabane are in some secret relationship. It's been around since last month."

Gakushuu stops reading. How the tables have turned. Oh how the tables have turned. 

He leans back, shoulders stiff and tongue suddenly heavy as lead. His eyes go wide, face red, and back chat swallowed.

Ren can't actually believe such a thing, now can he?

If it weren't for this library, steam would be floating out of Gakushuu's ears, but if it weren't for library, Ren might've have cackled the minute Gakushuu had gone silent. He must have saucers for eyes. He must be a cherry.

"You're joking." Gakushuu says.

"Unfortunately not?" Ren puts a hand over his mouth and looks away.

This is no laughing matter. This. Is. No. Laughing. Matter.

"Me? Akabane? That's an abomination waiting to happen, but nothing's waiting because there is no "Me and Akabane" to speak of." He whisper-shouts.

"You mean "Akabane and I?"

"I don't care about that. I care about what makes people think Akabane and I are dating."

Grammar can wait. This cook book can wait longer. Those muffins can wait an eternity because cooking is a waste of energy.

He takes that back.

But he wishes to be blind to the few heads that turn, and to be blind to the way they giggle when he catches their gazes, and how Ren notices them too, and the way they look at each other and wear grins too wide, and-

Why is the librarian lowering her glasses at Gakushuu?

"The whole school is in on this."

"The whole school is in on this." Ren replies.

"I'd be against it but," Ren pauses, face suddenly vacant. "You talk about him a lot."

He doesn't. He does not! They're rivals. Don't rivals talk about one another?

Gakushuu puts his hands to his face and exhales through his mouth, loud. "Ren, I feel really betrayed right now. How could you? I set foot into the devil's house for less than twenty-four hours and look at this mess. It's a curse. A curse. It's that pen."

It's the pen.

Ren nods, but it's obvious it's only for nodding's sake.

"But you don't actually hate him, do you?"

The library hushes. Not a book moves. Not a rodent scurries, nor does the air conditioning make sound.

What on earth? One would think the principal had entered the room. He hadn't. Gakushuu looked.

"Yes I do." Gakushuu says.

"No you don't." Ren folds his arms.

"Yes I do."

"Shuu."

"Fine. I don't hate him, but his very presence annoys me to no end. I almost broke a pencil in his honor. Happy?"

Ren shakes his head. "Not quite."

Not, quite?

What does Ren want? Gakushuu to confess the undying love for Karma he does not harbor in his being?

"Is this really so important?" Gakushuu asks, raising his head.

"Because your mood's improved since yesterday, mainly. But maybe I'm seeing it wrong." Ren replies, devilish smile replaced with a small gentle quirk of the lips.

Gakushuu only squints once more.

What does that even mean? He slumps on his chair, expression stormy. What does Ren mean? Does he really look like he has a stick up his-

"But still, tell me honestly," Ren says, sitting up.

Gakushuu hums, wringing his hands together. They've grown sweaty.

"Did you have fun?"

It's not hard to be honest for once, right? Maybe.

"Okay fine. I did, somewhat. He has lemon-ginger tea for crying out loud."

Lemon-ginger tea is all it is.

"I knew it."

"Shut-up. You win. What of it?"

Ren is like the sibling he never had, who's been with him since they both hardly knew themselves, who's stuck with him even when he had grown distant, and welcomed him back when they made amends. Who made sure he made some decent friends who he will stand by and will stand by him.

Gakushuu can't ask for more than that. There's only so much he can give back.

"But Akabane and I aren't dating." Gakushuu adds.

Ren hums. "Oh, I know. I just wanted you to admit you don't hate him."

"Ren, I will disown you."

"I can take that." Ren laughs.

The dead silence eases a bit, and once again pages start turning.

***  
Gakushuu shivers, bringing his cardigan higher to his neck as a breeze rushes past him, making a a bird's nest of his hair. The sky holds a cloudy blue that blends into orange and pink. It paints the trees a marigold hue with amber shadows creeping in over the roads, stealing over the eaves of houses in forms disfigured by the light.  
Day carried till the end with golden radiance, yet Gakushuu feels like a candle burning out in the cold after all that's happened, including tutoring a number of surprisingly eager students. Just imagine how many plights the sky sees daily, yet still has twilight to spare.

There's a tap of shoes on the pavement.

"Isn't November breeze always too cold? It was so warm till this morning." Says a voice from behind. 

Gakushuu halts in his steps. It's a familiar lilt, but it's dreadful to cross paths with a devil. Not when a whole school thinks they're dating. Oh god help him.

"Why are you here, Akabane?" He asks, pulling his cardigan closer to himself again.

He catches red hair, and eyes that glow mercury in fading sunlight face to face, a toothy grin and all. He's standing too close.

"Our houses are near one another. You must have figured that out already." His voice is firm and musical.

"I don't ever see you walking here. Don't lie."

Karma spins around, strolling forward. Orange dances in his hair.

"You got me. I just thought I'd catch you here, Ace-Kun, but damn do you tutor for long."

He waited?  


Wind hits them in waves, so biting that even Karma bundles into his jacket some more. November really is cold.

"What do you need to see me for?"  


Is it about the rumours? Anything but that.

Gakushuu watches the dull blue sky dim by the minute, then at Karma, tapping a hand on his leg.

Karma says nothing at first, eyes following the pattern of shadows on the ground the trees scatter and moving from one leg to the next. 

"I have come to ask for your phone number, oh prince."  


What? 

"What?" Gakushuu stares like a dare in headlights, and no, Ren's words of provocation don't cross his mind at all. Not for a measly second.  


Karma eyes widen, a small laugh following. "Not the reaction I expected. I was gonna ask you to come to my house sometime too, but you look scandalized? My oh my."  


Karma grins. The nerve.  


"If you tell me why I ever have to set foot into your lai- house again, maybe I might consider."  


Gakushuu's father won't bother him if it's for school, but if he's in a bad mood when he asks...

Don't think about it.

"Well, I'm gonna do better than you in this assignment, and in order to do that, why not find all I can get about you. I'll use it for the assignment, _and _for blackmail. Double kill." He says.  
__

____

____

Oh. It's not that bad. Not bad at all. It's for school and it makes sense and it has nothing to do with dates and-  


Wait.  


"I'm obviously going to score higher than you, and I'll only set foot into your lai- house if this goes both ways. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a day."  


"Deal, but make that a week. Also, I'm inviting _you _to my house. Watch me win at a disadvantage."  
__

__"Not a chance. We're doing this fair an square."_ _

____"You're looking for trouble then. Fine by me."_ _ _ _

____And he shrugs in mock pity._ _ _ _

____"Oh be quiet." Gakushuu replies._ _ _ _

____Gakushuu hands his phone out to him. It's screen lights up and he exhales, rolling his eyes._ _ __

So he doesn't hate Karma. Having his number won't hurt.

____"Put your number in it. I'm not giving you mine."_ _ _ _

____karma pauses, staring with sparkling eyes. "You gave in so easily, I'm shocked."  
____

___Is he really?_  
_  
_

____"Do you want to, or not?"_ _ _ _

____Karma rubs his hands together, grin widening. "Sure thing."_ _ _ _

________

___Gakushuu is concerned for his phone and those evil eyes, but it goes so normally that it's weird._  
_  
_

____"Text me." Karma says, giving the phone back with a wink that doesn't confuse Gakushuu at all. He disappears in the opposite direction before Gakushuu could wring any answers out of him, steps growing softer till far gone.  
____

___Suspicious.  
_ _ _

___But now he's alone again.  
Gakushuu treks home down the same path, and street lights flicker to life on the rise of nightfall. When he stops at his door, patting his hair down, his limbs are lighter, and his mind less wary despite the long day.  
_ _ _

He looks down at his phone, only for a scoff to spill from his lips.

____"Did he have to save his name as 'Number one' on my phone of all places? Ridiculous."_ _ _ _

____He lets himself inside his house and the phone rings as he does. It almost falls out his hand and that alarms him more than finding all the house lights off. He calms himself, breathing in deeply, and picks up when he sees it's from his father._ _ _ _

____He calls to say he's stuck at a meeting and that he'll be home late. Gakushuu expresses disappointment but.. Oh no? Oh yes._ _ _ _

____To that Gakushuu almost runs up the stairs in two's, it echoes in silence. But he skids to a halt at his door, heaving, and flies back down the stairs to find any sweet snack in the kitchen he can snag that he's not allowed to have often. It's Oreos. Why does his father even have Oreos? He takes two packs._ _ _ _

____Then he turns on all the lights, because he's home alone and he can._ _ _ _

___*** _That night, he writes what he can in his summary book before he fills his room with studies, and with no Oreos anywhere in sight, preferably. The lights are off too, because it looks ridiculous all blaring bright in the neighborhood, and his father must have known that._ _ _ _

____He shoots Karma a texts of greetings, and forgets about it when he doesn't get a quick response, falling into his usual rythnm of reviewing new work._ _ _ _

___***  
When all has been done, Gakushuu falls back unto his bed, sinking into thick sheets. It comes with an unease that taps him like cold water dripping on his forehead, reminding him of what he tries to forget.___

_____ _

_____ _

"Will father even let me go?" 

He has a great excuse. There's not even a need for one. And yet...

He doesn't really know what mood his father will be in tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. So much stuff's been going on on my end.
> 
> ToT 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed though!
> 
> You should also check out these writers: SlitherinKillJoy, gwendee, supercorncob,waspfactor and N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S
> 
> I love their writing and thought I should share it. They inspire me to write.


End file.
